


Duel Kings

by RandomFan4EVER



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters Saikyo Card Battle (Video Game), Yu-Gi-Oh! OCG Structures (Manga), 遊☆戯☆王SEVENS | Yu-Gi-Oh!: Sevens (Anime)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Elementary Students playing Yu-Gi-Oh!, Protagonists are off doing their own stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFan4EVER/pseuds/RandomFan4EVER
Summary: The Four Kings appear at Goha 7th Elementary.
Kudos: 4





	Duel Kings

Four children who look like they could be bosses out of a video game stand in front the entrance of Goha Elementary.

They are clearly from another school.

Each of them is wearing a Duel Disk. 

“Student Council President, suspicious people are standing outside.” One of the twins in the student council of Goha 7th Elementary brings up.

“What should we do?” The other twin asks.

They look with expectation at Gakuto.

“Don’t worry, I’ll handle things” The President says.

“So brave.” “As expected of the Student Council President” are the reactions of the other two members of the student council.

As soon as Gakuto arrives the purple haired student council president of Goha 7 Elementary spots Romin.

“Any idea who they are?” He asks her.

“From what I could gather, they seem to be dueling protegees from Domino City. They are popular, even though they got beaten by someone with a GemKnight deck in the last tournament. People call them the Four Kings.”

“Did you say Kings?”, Rook more stated than asked.

He came out of nowhere. Of course a conversation like this will summon him.

Rook continuous, “I am the one who will become Duel King! And then I will –“

Then he gets interrupted by Gakuto asking, “By the way, where is Yuga? I haven’t seen him since class ended?”

“Oh, Yuga promised to teach someone how to Rush Duel, so he went home early.” the rock-star girl with pink hair replies.

“Hey, stop ignoring me!”, shouts the blue haired guy possessed by a demon.

A guy with platinum blond hair, purple highlights and dark clothes steps forward. Romin recognizes him as Yami “Dark” Kuroda.

He starts talking as if he owns the wold “Listen up children. I usually don’t duel people this young. This time, and this time only, I, Yami “Dark” Kuroda, the servant of darkness will make an exception. For I have deemed Tatsuhisa “Rook” Kamijo, the one whose soul has the devil’s power, a worthy opponent. Our duel will be a duel that will go forth in history.”

“Dude, we’re only a year older.”, said a duel king, one with a scar on his right cheek, brown hair and eyes. The T-shirt he is wearing a big “19” on it. No doubt he is Jukyu.

“Always so over-dramatic,” another duel king commented. He has dark green hair with yellow highlights and funny shaped glasses.

“Big Brother you’re an idiot,” mutters the only girl in the group, Dark’s sister Tsukiko “Light” Kuroda. While she tightly holds her plushy.

“Excuse me, but what are you guys doing here? Gakuto asks. He didn’t abandon his other duties for nothing.

“I would like to know too” Romin chimes in.

“It’s interesting, don’t you think?” Tendo replies, pushing his glasses higher on his nose.

“Big Brother is an idiot, so I can’t leave him alone” Light answers. She seems slightly pissed off.

“I just came along because they were all going,” is Jukyu’s reason.

An awkward pause follows until Dark Kuroda asks “What do you say, do you accept my challenge?”

“Very well, but it will be a Rush Duel,” Rook more or less accepts.

No. Rush Duels don’t use extra decks. I can’t unleash true darkness that way.”

“Then the duel isn’t happening.”

Rook crosses his arms and looks unbothered.

Dark looks hurt while he coughs up his fake blood.

The others just stand there.

**Author's Note:**

> This was on my minds since I read OCG structures and watched a Saikyo Card Battle gameplay. It took way too long to write.
> 
> Also the tags on Fanfiction are crap.


End file.
